


Hello Reginald

by AMercenarysKnife



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, BDSM, Butch is a high school cutie, Cuties, First Meetings, M/M, Reggie is an older rich guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-17 21:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2323922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMercenarysKnife/pseuds/AMercenarysKnife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love at first sight isn't supposed to exist...is it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love at First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: THIS IS FAN MADE; IT CONTAINS HEADCANONS AND THE POSSIBILITY TO BE SLIGHTLY OOC. I DON'T OWN RVB OR ANY OF IT'S CONTENTS. Hope you like it. :3

Reginald walks over to the field where his cousin’s school’s rugby team was practicing. He was only here to pick up his cousin, but apparently Connie had forgotten when he would be here. Well at least it allowed him a chance to see this rugby team she had told him about. There’s already a bit of a crowd there watching, possibly girlfriends or family, so he stands off to the side, just watching.

Butch huddled with his team as they went to practice their final play. They had won all their games in the past, so it was best if they kept up with it. Once they broke he gave a glance among the sidelines. His best friend, Connie waved to him from the side of…whoa who is that? “Captain Flower heads up!!!” Butch barely caught on in time to finish the play, too distracted by the man at his best friend’s side.

Reginald stood bemusedly beside his cousin, having noticed the captain’s small blunder. He has to ask about him, seeing as how he’s a rather cute guy. “So, who is the captain of the team?” Connie shoots him a look.

“I didn't think you’d be interested in this.”

“I’m not really interested in the game – I had a team in England that could beat them easily – I’m more just interested in him.” Connie gets a defensive look.

“That’s Butch, he’s a good friend of mine. Don’t think he’ll be persuaded by your ‘English charm’,” she mocks. 

“Oh piss off, will you?” he says laughing as he reaches over and ruffles her hair.

Butch sighs and stretches starting to pick up various things on the field as clean up. After picking up a few cones he looks back over to Connie and her mysterious friend. He quickly hands the cones off to another teammate before rushing over. “Hey Connie,” he greets with a smile. “We still hanging out today? Who’s your friend?”

“Believe me, he’s more of a pain in the ass than a friend,” Connie says seriously, though she’s smiling. Reginald rolls his eyes at her.   
“I’m her cousin,” he explains, looking at Butch and smiling a little.

“Yeah, his name’s Reggie.” Connie says, jumping in before he can say anything and putting emphasis on his nickname.

Obviously she knows how he feels about that. “She’s a right prick, you know. I’m surprised she even has friends at all.” They share an extremely tense moment as if they really hated one another, but it passes when they start laughing a little.

Butch only smiles at the two; ah family. He can’t help but pick up on Reggie’s accent. Wow that’s hot…he’s hot…oh no. “So do you go by Reggie or Reginald then?” he asks as he sticks out his hand. “Flowers by the way. Butch Flowers.”

“Nice to meet you, Butch. I prefer Reginald,” he says, shaking Butch’s hand. As he does he leans in and whispers quietly, “You can call me Reggie if you like, though.” He slyly winks as he retracts his hand and stands up straighter. Connie gives him a look, and he shrugs innocently.

“Anyways, I’m still able to hang out, yeah.”

Reginald arches an eyebrow. “I thought I was bringing you home. Your parents asked me to just bring you home.”

“They don’t need to know. Besides, it’s Butch. They like him, it’ll be fine.” He sighs, not trying to argue anymore.

A little shudder runs through Butch when Reginald pulls away. “Ah…” stumbles from his throat before he clears it. “I’ll just change real quick and uh, m-meet you out front.” And with that, the brunette is gone, back in the locker room He’s never changed back into street clothes faster in his entire life. It didn't take long before he was out front with his friend and her cousin. “Ready!”

Reginald blinks, looking at Butch. “Am I driving you too?” He doesn't mind at all, but it does strike him as a little off. He starts walking to his car, still looking back at Butch. “You’re old enough to drive aren't you?”

“He is,” Connie answers.

“You’re not like this lazy prick are you? Making her cousin pick her up all the time?”

Butch chuckled a little. “No I drive,” he smiles, but it soon fades. “But it’s in the shop right now. Transmission was crap.” He kicked a little nervously at the ground. “Should be done by next Monday. I hope you don’t mind.” He gave a little sheepish smile.

Reginald shakes his head. “No, it’s fine mate, I don’t mind at all. You’ll just need to direct me to your house, since I’m driving you both there.” As he gets into the car he looks at Connie. “I’m not grabbing you later though, you’ll need your parents to pick you up.”

“That’s fine,” she says, getting in to the car. She waits until Butch gets into the car before talking again. “So Butch, you have any questions for my cousin?”

Butch sat back against the seat, thinking of all the possible questions. Have you always been this hot? Are you single? Come on Flowers get it together!!! “What brought you out here?” he finally spits out. “Don’t you miss home?”

Reginald shrugs as he buckles his seat belt and starts the car. “Sometimes I do. I've been away for a year or so now.” He pauses, letting out a sigh. “I don’t really know what brought me here, and I can definitely tell you it wasn't my cousin.” Connie rolls her eyes and he laughs a little before continuing. “Maybe I just wanted to get away y’know? It’s bloody terrible being stuck in a college dorm for six years.”

“Jesus,” he mumbles sitting back and eventually buckling his seat belt. “What were you studying?” Every little thing about this new man was intriguing and with each passing second he wanted to know more and more. That was just his nature.

“A lot of things actually,” Reginald says as he starts driving away. “If I’d decided on a major earlier I could have gotten out in four years like everyone else, but I just couldn't decide on one.” He pauses to focus on driving for a bit. “I ended up majoring in engineering and minoring in basically everything else they had to offer. And then after I graduated I moved here.”

“Yeah,” Connie confirms. “He gave up the rich life in England for a one bedroom apartment in a city in America. But didn't your parents buy that apartment anyway?” Reginald shoots her a dangerous look, staying quiet.

Butch felt it best to remain quiet for the rest of the ride after that, only occasionally mumbling directions where needed. There was so much he wanted to ask, to know, about Reginald. What’s his family like? Does he have a girlfriend? Had he always been that attractive? ‘Dammit Butch! Get your shit together!’ he mentally cursed. ‘He’s probably way older than you anyway…’ The rugby captain settled for staring out the window and attempting to focus on other things. Though every once and a while he would look up and instead of looking at where they were, he would look at Reginald.

Reginald stayed quiet until he had calmed down a bit. He figured that since Butch had asked him a few questions, it was only fair that he return with a few of his own. “So, Butch, have you played rugby for a while?”

Butch perked up at his name and the mention of rugby. “Yeah!” he smiles scooting up a little in his seat. Just talking about the sport had his adrenaline pumping. “Since…seventh or eighth grad actually. I love it; absolutely love it.” He paused for a second before asking, “Did you ever play?”

“Yeah, I've played. Think I've spent most of my free time on fields playing rugby,” Reginald replies, a smile obvious in his voice. “I had a team back in England; we were undefeated for a long time.” He pauses, letting out a soft sigh. “Well, I haven’t played in a few years now. Not since I left.”

“I’d play with you!” Butch blurts but immediately covers with, “I mean, me and the team probably aren't as good as yours, but we’re pretty damn good if I say so myself.” There were very few rugby teams among their school district, but Butch and his team were always the best.

Reginald chuckles a little. “I’m sure you are. You played well out there today.” Before he can say anything else, Connie cuts in, looking at Butch.

“Don’t you think it’d be weird having a 26 year-old dude playing with your high school team?”

Butch shrugs and smirks. “Don’t wanna share your cousin Connie?” he chuckles. “But I mean, he doesn't HAVE to play. Plus, I’m pretty sure it’s against regulation to let anyone outside the school district, let alone someone who already graduated eight years ago, play in the sport.” He points out to Reginald. “There’s always scrimmages.”

Reginald hums a little as he parks in front of Butch’s house. “I didn't mean playing with you regularly, anyways. A short game out of your schedule would be fine.” He pauses, looking back at Butch and smiling. “Maybe you could come and play with my team in England sometime.”

“Don’t do it,” Connie says pretending to be concerned. “You’ll go to England and never come back, no one will ever see you again.” Reginald rolls his eyes and gives his cousin a slight push. 

“Right, it’s time for you to get out of my car now.” Connie gives him a little push back, but gets out of the car. Reginald turns back to Butch. “Maybe we could hang out some time, yeah? Get to know each other a little better?”

Butch feels his face light up like a Christmas tree. “Y-yeah sure!” he smiles. “Thanks for the ride. Um…I-I can pay you for gas when we see each other next. I’m near broke at the moment.” He looks away shyly, feeling bad that Reginald had to drive him as well as Connie.

Reginald waves him off. “It’s all right. Oh, uh,” He grabs a paper and pen, scribbling something down real quick. He hands the paper to Butch. “Here’s my number. That way we can keep in touch.”

Butch’s hear starts beating a mile a minute. Nobody had ever OPENLY given their number to him. He can barely mumble “Thanks,” before shutting the door and catching up with Connie. He leads her inside without another word.

Reginald smiled to himself as he pulled away and began to drive back to his apartment. He had hoped whatever feelings he had for Butch were returned, and by the looks of it, they were. He could hardly wait for the moment Butch decided to contact him.

Connie stayed until she had to be brought home. Thank god his parents let him take the truck. They were mostly quiet, mainly because of the giant elephant named Reginald in the vehicle the entire time. She only offered a little thanks when she got out. Once home Butch was quick to shower, and get to bed. He just wanted to see that man again so bad. Just before falling asleep he texted, “Thanks again for the ride! :)” to Reggie.

Reginald was just sitting in his bed, drinking a cup of earl grey and reading a book, when he gets the text. It makes him smile, and at first he didn't want to respond back for fear Butch was asleep, but eventually he decided to text back with ‘My pleasure.’

The next couple days pass without any real sight of Reginald except for when he would pick Connie up after school. She had been somewhat avoiding Butch after that first day the two were introduced. With each moment he spent with the Englishman, the more, almost attracted he became.

Reginald was staring at his phone for what must have been the 80th time these last few days. All he wanted to do was ask Butch out, on a date, but he didn't know if it was appropriate for the short time they’d known one another. This time, however, instead of sighing and putting his phone away, he picks it up. What’s the harm in asking? Within a few moments he’s typed up, ‘So, how’d you feel about going to see a movie with me?’ He hesitates a bit, but eventually presses send.

Butch hears his phone go off as he’s changing from rugby practice. And when he looks at the message, he has to read it about five more times before it fully sinks in. His face turns as red as a tomato as he slowly replies. “Sure! What works best for you? I’m pretty open. And I can drive myself now.”

Reginald lets out a little sigh of relief when he sees Butch’s answer. He has to wait for a moment to let the initial excite to go away so he can respond. ‘Well how about tomorrow, later in the afternoon? And, if you don’t mind, I’d rather pick you up.’

Butch bites his lip to contain his excitement. Holy Hannah, this is happening; this is a legit thing. He replies with, ‘Okay! That works fine!’ He knew he’d have to find a way to call into work, but dang it was worth it. His ride home from school was spent trying not to freak out.

Reginald was ecstatic; he felt he was in school all over again, with how absolutely giddy he was over this. He smiles to himself as he sends back ‘Then it’s a date.’ He could hardly wait for tomorrow to come.

Butch didn't read the text until he got home. After losing a friend to texting and driving, he vowed to never so much as READ a text he had received. He opens his door and reads what Reginald had sent at the same time, falling out of his car in the process. God time would not fast enough.

When Reginald finally pulled up to Butch’s house, he could hardly contain himself. He had to wait a moment to collect himself before he texted Butch to tell him he was here to pick him up. Even as he pressed send, an overwhelming giddy feeling came over him; this was really happening.

Butch got the text and looked himself over in the mirror one last time. Nothing over the top; just a nicer shirt, jeans and his Converse. That worked right? As he started to leave, his mom stops him. “Going to Tucker’s right?” she asks.

“Yup! Might spend the night,” he responds just in case the movie runs later. 

“Alright just be to work on time tomorrow.” And with that he met Reginald in the car. “Hi!”

“Hello, love,” Reginald says back, smiling at Butch. “You look good,” he comments as he pulls away and starts driving to the theater. He has to focus on the road, but when he can he glances at Butch, to the point where he’s almost staring unabashedly.

“Th-thanks,” stumbles out of Butch’s mouth. The entire drive he couldn't stop the blush on his cheeks. “You look pretty good yourself.” He realized his words and his face burned even brighter. “I-I mean uh…” and he shut up after that. He wasn't sure why he was getting so nervous or if it was a little more than obvious that he liked Reginald.

Reginald felt a small tug in his chest with how flustered Butch was. It was absolutely endearing. He had to come up with something to actually talk about, since the silence had stretched out a little. “So, how have things been? I heard you team’s been doing well.”

“Yeah! We won our last two games!” Butch was suddenly alive at the mention of rugby. It had really become a big part of his life since he started playing. “Oh by the way, I kind of told my parents I was spending the night at a friend’s place so I can be home whenever.”

Reginald nodded, focusing on driving a bit more as he pulled into the parking lot for the theater. “If that’s the case,” he says, pausing to find a spot and park. He turns to Butch once he turns the engine off. “Why don’t you spend the night at my apartment? At least there’s some truth to your story then.”

Butch’s face heated up even more and he quickly exited the car. “I don’t know Reginald,” he muttered as they started walking inside. “I-I mean…I don’t want to impose or intrude or anything like that…”

Reginald smiled at Butch, reaching over and grabbing the man’s hand. “Believe me, Butch; you would be doing no such things. I wouldn't mind at all if you spent the night with me.” He blinks a little, laughing. “Obviously I don’t mean it like…that.” He clears his throat awkwardly and looks at the movies on display. “Now, uh, what one would you like to see? You can pick anything, it’s my treat.”

Butch looks up biting his lip; he could feel his palms starting to sweat a little, so he tightened it around Reginald’s. “Oh! Can we see that one?” he points excitedly at a new movie that had recently come out. It was said to have everything; romance, comedy, action, and just the tiniest bit of horror.

Reginald smiles again at Butch, nodding. “Of course, love,” he says, letting go of Butch’s hand to go get the tickets. When he came back he immediately reached and took Butch’s hand again, leading him a little further into the building. He gestures to the concession stand. “Would you like anything?”

“J-j-just a water,” he stammered. He felt nervous being there and having Reginald pay for him and everything. He tightened his grip on the Englishman’s hand and turned his beat red face to the ground.

Reginald couldn't help but notice Butch looking to the ground, and he reaches over and puts his hand under his chin, making Butch look up at him. “Are you alright, love?” He asks, concern coloring his voice.

Butch’s heart starts beating a mile a minute again being so close to Reginald. God he just wanted to close the gap between them, to just KISS the man already. But, he contains himself and clears his throat before giving a reassuring smile. “I’m fine,” he says with a little chuckle. “Just…a little nervous. I've never exactly been on a date before.”

Reginald nods; he’d figured as much. If he was honest with himself, this was probably one of the only dates he was nervous about, but he kept that inside. “I understand. But don’t worry, Butch.” He leans in, pressing a kiss to his forehead, before pulling back and smiling at him for a moment. He hands Butch one of the tickets. “Here, love, you go on first, it looks like there’s a bit of a wait, so you should go and get our seats, yeah?”

Once again, color flooded Butch’s face. He nodded before slowly pulling away from Reginald. He did his best to calm himself as he walked into the movie. Choosing a spot near the screen but not insanely far away, the younger man waited. Was this a dream? If it was, he hoped to never wake up.

Eventually, Reginald joins Butch, handing him a bottle of water as he sat down. He had bought himself a bottle of iced tea, which was never very good, but it would pacify him until he got home. Without any hesitation, he brings his arm around Butch’s shoulders, silently pulling him closer.

Butch cuddles up against Reginald without hesitation. It was kind of nice to feel the warmth that radiated from the older man. The more the movie went on, the more the younger man sank into the man beside him, becoming increasingly comfortable, but still focused on the movie.

Reginald is more than happy as Butch continues to relax against him, but that only makes him focus less on the movie. Occasionally, he had been glancing at Butch just because it was rather nice to just watch him, no matter how creepy it might seem. But now he found he was glancing at the other’s lips, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss him.

It took Butch a while to realize that Reginald was sneaking peeks at him. He shifted a little closer trying enjoy both the warmth of the man beside him and the movie and yet…there was part of him that was curious as to what Reginald was staring at.

At first Reginald just tried to ignore his want, but it got to a point where he almost kissed him out of the blue. But this was a first date and he hadn't known Butch for long, so maybe it would be better if he asked. It couldn't hurt to ask. So, he slowly put his lips to Butch’s ear and whispered, “Can I kiss you?”

A shudder ran through Butch at Reginald’s words and actions. ‘Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god,’ was all that ran through his mind. But he tried his best to play it cool externally. A small smile played across his lips and he nodded.

Reginald couldn't help his own smile as he reaches over, gently putting his hand under Butch’s chin to turn his head so that they were facing one another. He leaned in slowly, almost cautiously, and hesitates a little when their lips touch slightly. But Butch seems sure, and so he throws the rest of his worries away and kisses him.

Butch tries not to freak out when Reginald kisses him. He had waited for this, WANTED this since day one. But what was that tickling feeling on his lip? As much as he tried to fight it, Butch pulled away giggling. “I’m so sorry,” he chuckled, touching his forehead to Reggie’s. “Your mustache kinda…tickled.”

Reginald laughed a little himself. “I understand.” He says, still chuckling. “Honestly, I've gotten that a lot. It’ll, uh, it’ll take some getting used to.” He smiles at Butch, leaning in and giving him a quick kiss. He pulls back and presses his forehead against Butch’s again, not even caring for the movie anymore. He’d rather just look at Butch.

Butch can’t help the smile that spreads across his cheeks. There’s butterflies in his stomach it’s like he can’t remember the last time he was this happy. Once again, he leans in to kiss Reginald, this time managing to fight the giggles off, despite the fact that it really did tickle.

Reginald smiles into the kiss, bringing the hand from under Butch’s chin to his hair, tangling into it a bit. He pulls away after a minute or so, moving his mouth to Butch’s ear. “You know, Butch, I really like you a lot.” He says, though it would've been more accurate to say he was in love with the other.

Butch wraps his arms around Reginald’s neck, lacing his fingers in one another. He leans over and just on a whim, a splurge of adrenaline, replies. “I love you Reginald,” He pulls away with a smile before pressing their foreheads together again. “I really do.”

Reginald lets out a soft chuckle, sighing a little. “Maybe I should just stop holding back, because I was going to say that I’m madly in love with you, but I didn't exactly know how you’d take that.” He’s smiling sheepishly, but it takes a bit of a darker tone. “Although I suppose there are…some things I shouldn't be expressing quite yet.”

Butch gives a quizzical look. “Should I ask?” he chuckled lightly. If he was honest in that moment, he was a little nervous. What else wasn't Reginald telling him? He didn't even realize that the movie had virtually ended until the lights turned on.

Reginald smiles reassuringly as he begins to lead Butch out. “They’re not bad thoughts, if that’s what you’re wondering.” He’s quiet for a bit, and when they get outside he starts talking again. “If you want to know, I’ll tell you. But it should probably wait until we get to my apartment.”

Butch only nods and doesn't exactly say anything. He even got into the car and everything in complete silence. It wasn't until they starting pulling away that he speaks up. 

“You've got me really anxious now.” He chuckles. He doesn't even look at the older man, too nervous to do so.

“Once again, it’s nothing bad; I just find them…inappropriate for how long we've known each other.” He was trying to clear up what he meant as best he could, but there was no light way to put ‘I want to ravage you viciously’ in a few sentences.

Something finally clicked in Butch’s mind causing him to hide his face in his hands. He can feel his face burning from ear to ear. “Y-yeah,” he mumbles. “Let’s wait until your a-apartment.” Every part of him starts getting nervous. This was going really fast. He did everything in his power to keep himself calm.

Reginald let out an awkward chuckle, noticing that Butch had finally caught on. “I don’t have to tell you, if you want to wait to hear this. Besides, these are just…thoughts. I wouldn't act on them, not yet, and only if you were comfortable.” He offers a light smile to Butch feeling quite a bit awkward.

Butch shakes his head. ‘Pull it together Flowers!’ his mind screams. ‘You’re 18 for god’s sake!’ “N-no no it’s fine!” he stutters quickly and trying so damn hard not to sound like a kid. “it’s no big deal really. You just said yourself that they’re just thoughts…”

Reginald reaches over and puts his hand on Butch’s knee to calm him. He smiles at him lightly before focusing on the road again, pulling into the lot of his apartment complex. The building towered over them, and as he parked and got out of the car he couldn't help but looking up at the building as he would normally. He leads Butch inside and to the elevator, heading to a floor way up in the building. As the doors shut, he turns to Butch, smiling. “This might be a while.”

Butch nodded and chuckled a little. “What no classy elevator music?” He joked. In retrospect it wasn't too funny, but it was better than no conversation at all. He suddenly realized how high up they were and when they finally reached the right floor, he let Reginald lead the way.

Reginald had chuckled at Butch’s comment, though he wasn't entirely sure on what to reply with. He let him into the hall, which there were only two doors to choose from anyway, and headed towards the left one. “Well,” he sighs unlocking his door, “welcome to my home.” He enters the apartment first, leaving the door open for Butch. The place itself was huge, and that fact was an ever constant reminder of who had bought this for him. The first area was an exquisite living room, in which one of the outer walls was only windows, allowing them to see the city. Reginald stood off to the side to allow Butch a moment to look at everything.

The apartment before Butch’s forest green eyes is incredible. It was more like a section of a house than an apartment. “Holy Hannah,” is all that slips from his lips as he slowly undoes his shoes, setting them off to the side of the door. As he wanders around through the home every little thing catches his eye. And then there’s one door, the only one (besides the closet) that is shut. “Hey Reginald?” he calls. “Is this your room?”

Reginald had been following Butch, simply enjoying his reaction, and he nods when he asks about the door. “That is indeed my room,” he says grabbing Butch’s hand and pulling him forward. He opens the door and leads him inside to an equally impressive bedroom, with another wall of windows and a large area of just open space surrounding his bed.

“Whoa,” is again all that manages to find it’s way out of Butch’s mouth. He looks back at Reginald, then the bed, then back at Reginald with a sly smile. In a few fluid motions, he manages to pull the Englishman along with him to collapse on the bed beside him. “This is awesome!” He exclaims smiling at the man next to him.

Reginald lets out a laugh, smiling wide at Butch. “I’m glad you think so, love,” he says, pulling Butch close to him. He’s still got a bit of a smile as he leans in and gently kisses him. After a moment he pulls Butch on top of him, his hands settling on the other’s hips.

Butch eyes go wide and his breath catches in his throat. For a moment his mind goes blank because ‘Oh my god it looks like I’m straddling my best friend’s cousin’ is all that runs through his thoughts. But after a moment, he leans down to place a hesitant kiss against Reginald.

Reginald kisses him back, with no pressure or heat behind it. The last thing he wanted to do was push the boundaries too far on their first date. After a moment he remembers their earlier conversation and he pulls away, looking Butch in the eye. “Do you still want to know those thoughts I have?”

Butch takes a slow, deep breath. Even though they had only known each other for a short time, he felt he could trust Reginald. He takes up a new position, this one sitting beside the man. With one final kiss, he offers,” Yes I really do,” as a response.

Reginald hums softly, moving so that he could bury his face into the crook of Butch’s neck. “These thoughts I have…They’re all about what I want to do to you,” he pauses, taking a breath. “About how I want pull off all your clothes and kiss every inch of your skin; how I want to leave so many marks. How I want to get on my knees to suck you off and please you in any way I can. And how, eventually, I want to make it so you can hardly walk at all for days.”

Butch couldn't help the shudder and tiny moan that escaped him. God this was hot, really really hot. He pushed Reginald out of the crook of his neck just enough to kiss him again. It was not little or controlled anymore. It was slightly rough and unpracticed, but needy all at once. Like he wanted every piece of the man right then and there.  
Reginald is a little surprised, but he kisses back with equal want and need. It doesn't take long before he’s pushing Butch down against the bed and climbing on top of him. It’s then he decides to tear himself away; as much as he would love to claim Butch now, he figures it best to wait. He’s slightly breathless as he pulls back, resting his forehead against the other’s. “Ah, Butch, I would love to do those things now, but I’d rather we wait. Don’t you agree?”

Butch nods as he tries to regulate his breathing. “No yeah definitely,” he mumbles, nuzzling Reginald’s head affectionately. “Just kinda got caught in the moment.” He smiles softly at the other man as if to reassure him.

Reginald smiles back, pressing a quick kiss to Butch’s lips. He pulls away from him, rolling off the bed and onto his feet, stand and stretching a little. He turned to Butch after a moment. “I’m going to go make some tea. Do you want anything?”

Butch has to think about it for a moment; jeez he hasn't EVER had tea. “Can I also have some tea please?” he asks. He rolls over onto his back and smiles up at Reginald. Damn his own childish nature and sense of being easily amused.

Reginald chuckles, leaning down and kissing Butch’s nose. “Of course, love,” he says as he heads out of the room, going to his kitchen. After he puts water into a kettle and begins to heat it up, he heads back to the room. “Have you ever had earl grey, Butch?”

Butch shakes his head and stretches much like a cat. He lets out a little almost moan as he answers. “Never actually had tea,” he smiles. “But a lot of siblings have and they all seem to like it!”

Reginald hums quietly, coming over Butch and pulling him up. “You’ll have to come with me then. Tea’s always bitter, so you’ll need to try it. I also have many other kinds of tea if earl grey isn't your thing.” He pulls Butch along to the kitchen, where he brings him to one of his cupboards and opens it. Inside is an impressive variety of teas, some exotic, some very expensive. “You can take your pick,” he says, gesturing to the cupboard as he goes to grab cups.

Butch mulls over the decision with great detail. God there were so many choices! Why couldn't he just try them all?! He settles on plucking a box that read chamomile down. He pulled out one of the bags and set it by the cup before carefully putting the box back.

Reginald notes his choice, picking up the kettle and pouring water into each of their cups. “I think you’ll like that chamomile. It’s one of my favorites.” He opens a nearby drawer and produces a bag of earl grey and sets it into one of the cups, picking up Butch’s bag and doing the same. “Now, once the tea has steeped enough, the next thing is what to put in your tea. Depends on how it tastes and what you like. Leaving it plain is always acceptable, but I always like my teas with a bit of sugar.”

Butch hums in acknowledgement. “I think I’d rather try it plain first,” he comments, watching the tea in the cup. “That way, if I don’t like it plain, I can base what I add off that.” He smiles a little at his own deduction.

Reginald nods. “It’s all about how it tastes plain.” He watches his own cup for a moment before continuing. “You can decide on its strength as well. Strong tea is good for flavor and general taste, though it can be overpowering. Weak tea is good for keeping the bitterness under control, but it loses some taste. Weaker is also better for the first few cups. Strong tea is an acquired taste, or, as in my family, forced upon you until you can only drink strong tea.” His words get a little bitter themselves at the end of his sentence.

Butch watched between Reginald and the tea, latching onto every word. He eventually leaned his head against the man’s shoulder. “What was it like for you? Being in that kind of family?” He pauses for a moment before continuing. “I mean, I’m just curious because…well, obviously I didn't grow up in that kind of life. I want to know what it was…is like.”

Reginald looks at Butch for a moment. “What do you meant? Being in what kind of family?” He pauses, just biting back whatever annoyance rose to the surface. He was tired of people asking him that question, but the least he could do was answer it calmly for Butch. “You’ll have to clarify a bit, love,” he continues, a bit gentler than before.

Butch sighed and shook his head with a tiny smile. “Not exactly a ‘kind’ of family,” he says quietly. “I just mean family in general.” He looks up at Reginald thoughtfully. “You always seemed kind of…bitter about it. I was sort of avoiding asking which, if you've known me for more than five minutes, I’m more curious than a cat.”

Reginald hums. He’s quiet for a bit, his eyes looking at his cup of tea. “I’m not bitter about…all of it. There are some parts that make me a bit angry, but I suppose that goes along with the fact that I’m an only child and my parents never left me alone.” He lets out a sigh. “When you have parents like mine, with such money and power, they do a lot to mold you into something good. But they never really realize they forced me into a lot of stuff I didn't like. I hated it then and I still do now. But it wasn't all bad. I love my parents. I just seem to bring up all the bad things.”

This time it’s Butch’s turn to hum thoughtfully. “Overprotective and wanting to care for you and give you everything,” he mumbles to himself. “Well, try and think of it this way; what did you gain from being a kid? What skill, what things are you good at that others aren't? What makes you …amazing? The way you are?” He smiles up at Reginald.

Reginald looks at Butch, unable to help the smile that forms on his face. He leans down and kisses Butch lovingly, wrapping his arms around his waist. When he pulls back he presses another kiss to the other’s forehead. “I love your optimism, Butch. You've given me a new perspective on all of that.”

The brightest grin Butch has shown in days spreads across his lips. “Glad I could help,” he chuckles as he wraps his arms around Reginald’s neck. He then pulls the man in for another kiss. “think we should drink the tea?”

Reginald nods, but his hands don’t move from Butch’s hips and his gaze doesn't wander either. It takes a moment before he finally pulls away, reaching for the tea bags in the cups to throw them away. “I think it’s the strongest it can be,” he says as he tosses them into the garbage bin. With that he walks over and pulls out a small container of sugar, finding a spoon and putting just a spoonful of sugar into his tea. “Try yours,” he says as he mixes the sugar in.

Butch drew the cup close to his lips, inhaling the sweet scent. Slowly, he let the liquid slip between his lips and hummed. He did it again before smiling at Reginald. “I think it’s just fine,” he chuckles sipping at his tea more.

Reginald smiles, leaning over and kissing the side of Butch’s head. “I’m glad you like it.” He then goes and takes a sip from his own cup, adding a bit more sugar before putting the container away. He picks up his cup, holding it to just feel the heat for a moment, before he turns to Butch. “Why don’t we go lay down in bed and drink?”

“Sure!” Butch chirps, taking another sip of his tea. He wander back into the room with Reginald and gets comfy on one side of the bed, somewhere between sitting and laying down. “It’s kind funny…I thought chamomile tea was supposed to make you really sleepy.”

Reginald hums a little as he joins Butch, taking a drink of his tea before talking. “I've heard that, but it’s never affected me too much. Any kind of tea is good to put me to sleep. And to wake me up interestingly enough.” His eyes are focused on the wall of windows in front of them, watching the dark sky. “you know, my favorite part of this apartment is the view. In the morning I get the sunrise and at night I get the stars.”

Butch moves his gaze out the window and sighs with contentment. The sky looked absolutely magnificent. He cuddled up against Reginald; god he literally hasn't felt this happy as far as he could remember. He could feel the tea trying to take a hold of him, but he did his best to stay awake and be with the older man.

Reginald could tell Butch was starting to fall asleep, so after a moment he pressed a kiss to the top of his head. “Would you like to borrow some pajamas, love? I’m sure I have something you could wear.”

Butch sat up straight and tried to seem more awake. “No no it’s fine!” he insisted at first. After another moment, his eyes started drooping again. He tried stifling a loud yawn, but failed. “Okay, maybe I’ll take you up on that offer Reginald…”

Reginald laughed a little, standing up from the bed and setting his cup on the nearby nightstand. He moves to the dresser off to the side of the room, opening one of the lower drawers and pulling out a pair of pajama pants and an older shirt he would wear to bed sometimes. He sets them on the bed before picking his cup up again. “Are you finished with your tea, love?” He asks, gesturing towards Butch’s cup.

“Yeah I am,” he yawns, no matter how much he tries to hide it. He picks up the clothes and heads toward the bathroom. Reginald’s bathroom was just about as amazing as everything else in the apartment. Butch was quick to change, feeling rather comfy in the Englishman’s clothes.

Reginald had taken both cups to the kitchen, washing them out a little before rejoining Butch in the bedroom. He smiled at the man, pressing a quick kiss to his cheek. “You look damn adorable, Butch,” he comments, walking over to his dresser to get his own pajamas.

Once again, Butch’s face heated up. Compliments weren't exactly his thing, nor was he used to getting them. He slowly eased his way under the blankets of the bed in order to hide his face. Before he could forget, he stole his phone from the pocket of his jeans and set an alarm for nine the next morning and set it under the pillow.

Reginald grabbed his pajama pants and went into his bathroom to change quickly. He slept shirtless, usually, so he debated for a moment on whether it would be okay and decided it would. So he stepped out of the bathroom in his pajama pants only, no shirt, and walked over to the light switch in his room. He turned the lights off before he joined Butch under the covers, snaking his arms around the other and pulling him in close.

If he wasn't as tired as he was, Butch might wiggle away. But no, he curls into Reginald, enjoying the warmth. Before he can really comprehend his actions, he rolls over and presses a kiss against the older man’s collarbone. “Good night Reginald,” he mumbles, already half way gone. “Love you.”

Reginald smiles, more to himself as he kisses the top of Butch’s head lightly. “Goodnight, Butch. Love you too,” he says back, even though he figures Butch is already too far gone to hear. He lets out a sigh of content as he himself closes his eyes and slowly falls asleep.


	2. Parental Consent

It had been some time since Butch had gotten time to be with Reggie. Between finals before and the rugby team and family, he hardly had time at all! But now they were at the mall, free from all stress with Butch being on spring break for the week. "I'm super excited for you to meet the folks Reggie," he smiles up at the British man as they walked.

Reginald smiles at Butch as well, taking his hand and squeezing it lightly. "I'm a bit nervous about it. You said you have seven siblings? I can't imagine what it's like having that many. Then again I was an only child." He lets out a breath, the nervous feeling creeping back up into him as he thought about meeting Butch's family more.

Butch smiled wider. "Every single one of them will LOVE you," he chuckled looking at a shop as they passed it. "I can translate for May. She's deaf. And I'm really sorry in advance if any of them are rude or annoying. My parents especially are pretty...forward I guess is a nice way to put it."

"Well, I'm used to... forward parents. My own parents tend to be a little... unrestrained in their questions," Reginald says, laughing a little. He looks at his watch, letting out a sigh. "It is getting fairly late, would you like me to take you home?"

Butch smiles. "I suppose so!" Despite his positive demeanor, Butch was nervous beyond rational reason. Every fiber of his being wanted him to make up some excuse to hold off the meeting, but he knew it was bound to happen eventually. 

Reginald smiles a little, pressing a kiss to the side of Butch's head as he leads him outside. "I can tell when you're nervous, love. I'm sure it'll be okay," he says as reassuringly as possible. He's going to say something else when a guy comes up to them. 

"What's up ya stupid fags," the man says which immediately sparked a flame in Butch. "Bet you hit like a girl ya sissy bitch." He gave Butch a shove and it was if something snapped in the docile young man. He cracked his neck in a hollow manner.

"You know its funny sir," he starts, stepping forward. "I was taught, if you don't have anything nice to say," Butch pulled his arm back and socked the man roughly in the jaw. "Don't say anything at all." He then picked up the man by his shirt and shoved him against the wall of the mall. "You feeling me cocksucker?" He gave the man one solid slam before letting him drop to the ground. "Ready Reggie?" his smile returned and he took ahold of the Englishman's hand, starting to walk off again.

Reginald seemed stunned, to put it lightly. He let Butch lead him back to the car, regaining himself there. "I've never seen you get angry like that, love. Definitely surprising, and maybe a little terrifying." He pauses to unlock the car doors, adding "Kind of hot, too." It wasn't a lie; he was a bit turned on by the power Butch displayed. He wondered if he would be able to experience it in a not so violent way.

Butch bit his lip and blushes a bit as he sat down in Reggie's car. It wasn't often he let his anger show through violence. And what the older man was asking of him was a little more than arousing. "Maybe," he mumbles.

Reginald smiles a little to himself as he gets in the car as well, starting the car and pulling away. He's quiet for a while, focused on driving, before he decides to fill the silence. "Why don't you tell me a little about your family? You haven't said all that much specifically about them."

Butch hummed in thought, gathering his words before speaking. "Mom's pretty gentle," he starts. "She'll treat you like family. Dad will probably be the one asking some...personal things. May or may not be blunt enough to be considered offensive. May and Mikey, the two youngest will be asking you every question under the sun. The twins will probably avoid you; they don't like new people much. As for Ricky? I have no idea. It changes every time someone comes over. And one way or another someone will ask you how old you are." He smiled at Reggie despite the man's focus on the road.

"Your family sounds nice," Reginald says back, though the age thing worried him a little. "Do you really think your parents will be okay with me dating you?" He pauses, trying to think of a way to phrase his next question. "Would they mind that I'm eight years older than you?" He asks, glancing at Butch as he does.

Butch shrugs. "They're going to have to be okay with it," he chuckled. "I mean, they can't do a lot; I'm eighteen after all." He was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "But I'm sure they'll love you. You're amazing and funny and smart. What's not to love?"

"If you say so, Butch," Reginald says, offering the other a quick smile. He was still a bit worried though. He'd had other experiences in which he was forcibly separated from his partner by their parents. But he kept a calm exterior, as best he could, as they were approaching Butch's house now. "I hope you're right," he says to himself as he pulls up into the driveway.

Butch puts a reassuring hand on Reginald's shoulder and smiles. "Look, I'm just as nervous as you are," he admits, getting out of the car. "But I have a feeling this is going to go great. My parents will love you and everything will be fine."

Reginald turns off the engine and gets out as well, stepping over to Butch. He presses a quick kiss to his lips, letting his worry show for a second. "I hope you are right," he repeats, before sighing and smiling slightly. "Shall we?" He asks, taking one of Butch's hands and gesturing to the door.

Butch nods and leads Reginald to the front door. Upon opening it his midsection is immediately latched onto by a young girl with dark brown hair. He waves at her and she waves back up at him.   
"This is May," he explains. "And my greeting every time I walk in the door." He then signs to the young girl who Reginald is and his name. The girl gives the Englishman a toothy grin and a wave before detaching from Butch and rushing back upstairs.

Reginald smiles, more genuinely. "She's cute." He comments, looking around the home from where he was standing. "Your house is nice. Definitely… different than what I'm used to." He says, chuckling, remembering the huge house he grew up in.

The house wasn't huge but it was enough for Butch and his family. He smiled and led the man upstairs. His mother heard them and almost immediately rushed over. "Hello!" she greeted. The wrinkles of raising eight kids were obvious on her features, but her enthusiasm and brightness showed it hasn't fazed her a bit. "You must be Reginald. It's wonderful to meet you." Before she could continue, Butch was rushing past her. He just barely slid to the rescue of a falling vase, pushed by a young boy with messy blond hair. Butch lifted him up, messing his hair more and scolding him gently.

Reginald watched at Butch and the boy for a moment before turning back to his mother. "It's nice to meet you too," he says, smiling at her and holding his hand out for a handshake. He could see where Butch got his enthusiasm. 

She shook his hand eagerly before hurrying off to the kitchen. Butch let Mikey down and he instantly took Reginald down the hall to his own room. "I'm sorry it's so hectic here," he muttered, shutting the door behind them.

"It's alright," Reginald says, smiling patiently. "It's understandable, with so many kids." He looks around Butch's room, mentally comparing it to his own back in England. "You know, I much rather like your home than my home. Just a thought," he says, looking to Butch. 

"Why's that?" he chuckled sitting cross legged on his bed. His room was a little bit of a mess, different posters littering the walls, and his prized guitar sitting in the corner. "This place is full of ki-" The door flew open then, revealing another boy with shaggy brown hair.

"Dinner," was all he said before taking off. 

Reginald chuckles a little. "I meant your house. I don't know how well I'd handle a home full of kids. But your house is.. a lot more home-y than mine. You'll see what I mean eventually." He looks to the door, gesturing to it. "Shall we go then?"

Butch hops up and opens the door for Reginald. "After you," he smiles. He leads the man by the hand to the kitchen where his family awaits, May waving at him again as Butch sits him down. It only takes a second after having them sit down before Mikey pipes up.

"How old are you? I like your mustache."

Butch only chuckles and takes a bite of food.

Reginald smiles, even as the pit of nervousness in his stomach grows immensely. "Thank you," he says in response to Mikey's comment. He pauses, a little afraid of revealing his age, but it wasn't like he could avoid it forever. "And I am 26."

Butch looked at his mother and father out of the corner of his eye and smiles when they nod approvingly. Butch relays the conversation to May and she gives Reginald a look of shock. "Stop it!" Butch signs with a disapproving look.

"So Reginald, I hear you play rugby like our boy. Got yourself a team?" His father begins. He was a burly man with a lengthy beard and deep penetrating green eyes.

"Yeah, back in England," Reginald says, mentally letting out a sigh. He takes a moment to eat some food before continuing. "Been playing with them since I was pretty young. We're mostly undefeated back in my town."

Butch relayed the conversation again, completely unaware of what would come next. "Did'ja ever fuck with 'em?" his father asked causing him to choke on his water. His mother gave the man a good swat upside the arm and all Butch could do was glare.

Reginald nearly chokes on his food. The notion was actually laughable, and the question made him feel like he was at home again. He was smiling slightly because of that when he answered. "No, definitely not. We're close, but not that close. And they're mostly straight anyways."

Butch chuckled a little at Reginald's comment and ever so glad it went better than he anticipated. It was quiet at the table before Mikey piped up. "What does 'fuck' mean Butch?" Once again he choked on his water.

"We'll talk when you're older," Butch muttered.

"But Buuuutch."

"Mikey, did you want some cheese with that whine?" 

"...No."

Reginald laughs a little at Butch's response. He could admit to himself that even though there were many more members than he was used to, it felt nice to be here. He's quiet though, unsure of what to talk about and what questions to be asking.

"So what do you do here in the states Reginald?" his mother piped up next. Butch bit his lip; that was a question he had been thinking about, but hadn't really discussed with the older man. He cleared his throat hoping that would insinuate a touchy subject warning.

After a moment of consideration, Reginald replies with "Nothing, really. I came to the States simply to get away." And it was the truth. After six years in college, all he wanted was some time to not have to worry about anything. "I do enough work to support myself. For most of my money, I create custom weaponry. It's an interesting job, but I'm hardly doing anything. I make about one custom rifle every 4 or so months."

This response caught the attention of Butch's father. "Ah a rifle man eh?" he said with a smirk. "Any particular kind? Battle rifles? Sniper rifles?" The man rattled off the different types of rifles and Butch relayed it all to May. The young girl waved to Reginald and Butch translated her signs.  
"Warning: you're in for a long talk. Dad loves rifles."

"I do too," Reginald replies, smiling. "My father is a collector of weapons, mostly historical items from decades or centuries ago. He attempts to get them all in working order, so I learned from him. The first gun I made by myself is a sniper rifle, about as tall as me, actually. It's one of the most powerful rifles out there; though it doesn't legally exist."

Butch smiled at his father and Reginald getting along. The man could be hard to please sometimes, but it wasn't impossible. The younger man stood and ushered the younger kids into the kitchen; it was their turn to clean up but they still needed some help. "Butch," Mikey spoke up. He turned to the smiling little boy. "I really like Reginald." Butch smiled and ruffled his brother's hair. 

"Me too bud, me too."

Reginald spends a while chatting with Butch's father about rifles and specifics and such. He eventually excuses himself and joins Butch in the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. "Your family is very nice. I'm glad everything went over well," he whispers to Butch.

Butch kissed Reginald's cheek as he finished up the dishes. "I'm glad they approve," he smirks. As he put the last of the dishes away he looks to the man with a devious smile. "So did you maybe want see that violent side? I've got some handcuffs up and my room."

Reginald smirks, leaning closer to Butch. "Oh, is that so?" As much as he'd love to, the nagging thought that Butch's parents and siblings were around and could possibly walk in on them at any time remained. "You sure you want to do this here? We could go to my apartment, where there would be… more items at your disposal."

A little growl of approval leaves Butch's throat. "Don't mind if I do," he smirks. And with that he was upstairs, packing up a set of clothes for the next day and his array of items; handcuffs, ball gag, and his softest blindfold. "Mom!" he hollers down the stairs as he hops back down to the landing. "Going to Reginald's tonight!"

"Alright dear! It was lovely to meet you Reginald!" she shouts back.

"Ready?"

"Good to meet you too!" Reginald yells back, before leading Butch back to his car. He gets in, letting the other put his stuff into the car and get in as well. He pulls away, starting the drive to his apartment. "Have you ever done something like this before, Butch?" He asks, glancing at the man with a small smirk on his face.

"Believe it or not yeah," he smiles a little. "Not exactly my choice but my older sister is a dominatrix. Had to go with her to work one day and well I did a little peeking around and ended up getting involved. Not with her obviously, but some chick thought I was a dom." He stared out the window as he spoke, remembering the experience as a chill went down his spine.

Reginald laughs a little. "That's quite an interesting way to be introduced to that." He chuckles a bit more to himself before speaking again. "Do you tend to be more dominating then, love? I tend to be both. Though to be honest, I quite like being the sub more."

"Depends on the situation," he smirks. "In this kind, you're right. I'm more dominant than submissive." He smirked leaning over to kiss Reginald's shoulder. "You don't mind do you?"

Reginald hums, smiling. "Not at all. In fact, when it comes to this, I tend to enjoy being submissive more than being dominant." It was a little known fact, for obvious reasons. He's quiet for a moment, just focused. "I've had a few… unreasonable doms that took everything way too far." One of his hands moves from the steering wheel to his ribs, remembering one specific experience. "You won't do that, will you, love?"

"Of course not!" Butch was hurt that Reginald would think he would ever hurt the man unreasonably. "Consent is sexy; as long as you're okay with it, that's what matters to me...and whoever was a jerk to you like that doesn't deserve you."

"I didn't mean anything by it, Butch," Reginald says, noticing the hurt in the man's voice. "I've always asked some version of that question and, well. In the heat of the moment, even when they said they wouldn't..." He shakes his head, trailing off and staying silent. 

Butch only nodded. He understood what the rush of power and lust could do to a person. "I promise, like, swear on my grave promise, I'll have more control," and once again, he was silent. He didn't want to push Reginald. 

"I trust that you will." Reginald says, smiling at Butch. He goes quiet again as he pulls into the parking lot for his apartment building, quickly finding a spot and parking. He turns the engine off and sits there for a moment. "I don't mean to be so, ah... Worried? It's just been a while since I've done this. And the last dom I had broke my ribs, which tends to scare one away from doing this."  
"It won't get that far," Butch says putting a hand on Reginald's thigh, as if to calm him. "I promise." He smiles brightly at the man as he snags his bag from the back seat and exits the car. The shock of the unfamiliar building had worn off by now, seeing as he'd been here so many times before.

Reginald gets out of the car as well, leading Butch into the building and to the elevators. While they wait for the elevator to come, he glances around to see if anyone is nearby. When he sees no one, he quickly pulls Butch close to him, wrapping his arms around the other's waist as he kisses him hard.  
Butch kissed back with equal force only pulling away once the elevator was open. He continued to evade Reginald as they went up, refusing to kiss him until they got to the door of the man's apartment. 

Reginald tried not to seem a little huffy with Butch being playful, reminding himself that in a moment he wasn't going to be in control at all. He opens the door and leads Butch inside, already heading to the bedroom. "Whenever you're ready, let me know," he calls out.

Butch took off his shirt and left it on the couch. He then sauntered into Reginald's room feeling like he was king of the world. "What else have you got in here?" he questioned, crawling onto the bed. "Better hope you've got lube. Wouldn't want to rough you up too bad."

"You know I do. It's in the drawer like always," Reginald responds, walking over to the bed. He taps the lower drawer of his nightstand. "The other stuff is here. Mostly toys and the like." He looks at Butch, smiling. "So, how do you want me?"

"On your knees," Butch's voice went far lower than normal. The lust in his words was obvious. "And without your clothes of course. Are you okay with names by the way?" He pulled out the various things he would need for this venture.

Reginald's smile widens a little as he followed Butch's command. He slowly strips out of his clothes, tossing them away carelessly into a pile next to the bed. He gets down onto his knees once he's naked, smirking up at Butch. "I'm yours to command."

Butch can't help the little grin slowly spreading across his features. He gets behind Reginald with the handcuffs, binding his hands together tight enough so escape would be difficult, but not so tight that it would dig into the skin. He snagged the whip he had found and traced it over the older man's cheek. "Good," was all he said, lightly tapping it against his lover's skin. It was almost difficult to let this side of himself show to Reginald.

Reginald shivers at the touch of the whip, eyes watching it a bit nervously. He looks at Butch, noticing that something was off. It took a moment before he prompted him gently with "I trust you, Butch. Don't hold back on me." 

Butch only nodded before putting the whip down and grabbing his blindfold. He secured it over Reginald's eyes and smirked at the look of his boyfriend. He undid his pants and pulled his already rock hard erection out with a sigh. He lined it up with the Englishman's lips. "Now suck," he commanded.

Reginald quickly followed that command, taking the head of Butch's dick into his mouth and sucking. He continues to take more into his mouth until he's almost deep throating Butch. Forgetting about the blindfold for a moment, he glances up, cursing mentally for doing so. As he sucks Butch off, he wonders what will come next.

Butch can't help the moans escaping his throat. He grabbed the whip again, stroking it along Reginald's cheek. "Such a good slut aren't you?" he mumbled as he slapped the whip against the man's skin a little harder this time.

The strike of the whip makes Reginald jump, and by some miracle he doesn't choke on Butch's dick. He lets out a breath through his nose as he keeps sucking, forcing a small rush of adrenaline to fade away. He's still wondering what comes next, hoping that whatever it was, it wouldn't make him jump again.

Butch can feel himself getting closer and closer with each passing second. Finally he tugs Reginald off by his hair, leaning down to kiss the man roughly. "Like the taste of that cock?" he snickered. He got off the bed then, tossing the whip somewhere within the room. He grabbed the vibrator he had found and the lube, popping open the bottle to slick up his fingers with the slimy stuff.

Reginald gave a pleased hum at Butch's question. He goes quiet as he hears the familiar sound of a bottle being opened. His mind races, thinking of all the things that could mean, but with the blindfold, he would have to sit and wait to find out what exactly was going to happen.

With sudden force, Butch pushed Reginald over; it wasn't enough to hurt the man, but enough so his face met the covers. "Face down, ass up right?" he chuckled, slipping a finger inside the man's ass without any hesitation. If he wasn't supposed to hold back, he wouldn't.

Reginald chuckled at Butch's comment, letting out a groan as his finger slipped inside him. He quickly adjusted his position, spreading his legs a little more to let Butch have better access. He pushes back against the finger in him, to show that he was ready for more.

Butch chuckled, leaning over Reginald's body to kiss and nip at the man's neck. "Eager are we?" he whispers in his lover's ear, voice low and husky. He didn't waste time slipping another finger inside the Englishman, soon sliding in a third. "Think you're ready?"

Reginald can't help his moans, still pushing back against those fingers. "I'm more than ready," he responds finally, panting slightly. His entire body is quivering now in both anticipation and from the pleasure. "Please, Butch," he pleads after only a moment.

"Begging Reginald?" Butch only chuckled at how desperate his lover had become. He pulled out wiping his fingers on the sheets beneath them. "Before we start..." he pulled the bright white ball gag from his bag and slid it between Reginald's lips. He secured it behind the man's head before asking, "That too tight?"

Reginald shakes his head as best he can, restricted by how his face was pressed into the bed. He's already missing those fingers inside him; at least they gave him some pleasure. He shifts a little in anticipation, his body still shaking slightly. He wanted Butch to do whatever he was going to quickly, and he definitely wanted him to not be merciful.

Butch chuckled at Reginald. He could feel the adrenaline pumping through him as he slicked up the vibrator and pressed it to Reginald's opening. He slid in slowly, careful not to damage anything. Once fully in, he didn't hesitate pulling it almost all the way out and pushing back in.

Reginald's groans were muffled by the gag, which he was partly thankful for since he occasionally said some weird things when being taken like this. Even though he knew it wasn't Butch thrusting into him, it was just a toy, it still felt good to have something inside him. To show that, he was already rocking back against the toy.

Butch chuckled again. "I love how you take like a good little whore," he growled in Reginald's ear. He pushed in harder and harder, never enough to truly hurt the man, but enough to show who was in control. He was trying to find that sweet spot though, the one that drove the Englishman crazy.

When the toy being thrust into Reginald finally found that spot inside him, his moans turned into a yelp, his entire body jolting from the sudden rush of pleasure. He almost came from it, but held on, wanting to get as much from this as possible.

Butch pressed a kiss to the small of Reginald's back. He could tell his lover was close, but he wasn't quite ready to let him have it. He pulled the toy out of the man, waiting to see him begging for more. He undid the ball gag. "Tell me what you want slut."

Reginald took a moment to breathe properly now that the gag was gone. And to sort out what exactly he wanted, because he wanted a lot of things. "I want to suck you off, want you to fuck my face. Want you to make me come so hard," he rambles, letting out a little moan at the thoughts he was having.

"Such a wonderful little slut," Butch cooed, nuzzling the man's neck before giving it a sharp bite. He pushed the toy back inside, moving it so he would hit Reginald's prostate each time. "Hitting the spot just right?"

Reginald lets his moans speak for him, his body tensing every time that spot was hit. He couldn't hold his orgasm back any longer, coming hard with a scream that was muffled by him pressing his face into the bed. The waves of pleasure that followed made him whimper softly, tense body shaking slightly.

Butch chuckled and pull the vibrator out and setting it aside. As much as he wanted to just cuddle up with Reginald and let it be, he still had his own throbbing length to take care of. The younger man was gentle in propping his lover upright, standing over him. The sight alone sent waves of pleasure straight to his cock as he began to pump it in an erratic rhythm. It didn't take long for him to cum, letting it hit along Reginald's face.

Reginald lets out a pleased hum, not even caring that Butch had come on his face. He was still coming down from his own high, a pleasant fog still in his head. He was patient, allowing Butch time to come down as well, even though he wanted out of the handcuffs.

Butch took a brief amount of time to come down from his high, understanding the urgency one might have to get their handcuffs off. He dug through his bag and snagged the key, gently undoing the cuffs from Reginald's wrists. He then stole a kiss from the man, being rather tender with his lover.

Reginald hums, kissing Butch back sweetly. He pulls away after a moment smiling at Butch. "That was wonderful, love," he says, pressing a kiss to Butch's forehead. He lets out a breath, sitting up. "Probably should clean up, unless you want to sleep on sticky sheets."

Butch groans and rolls off the bed onto the floor. He knew where the washcloths were by now, and grabbed a dark blue one to wet with warm water. He returned to the bedroom, gently wiping off Reginald's face and chest and eventually the sheets. "Glad it was what you anticipated," he smirked.

Reginald smiles and pulls Butch down into another kiss. He pins the man underneath him on the bed, pulling away to whisper in his ear. "And some time you're going to let me do the same to you, yeah?" He asks, before moving down to Butch's jaw and pressing sweet kisses there.

Butch giggles a little, lacing his arms around Reginald's neck. "Of course Reggie," he mumbles against the man's cheek. "For now though, can we get some rest? Kind of been a long day." He couldn't help the little yawn that escaped him.

Reginald nods, pulling Butch close to his chest and under the covers. He lays silently with him, simply running his fingers through Butch's hair idly. After a while of that he presses a kiss to the side of Butch's head, tiredly mumbling "I love you, Butch."

Butch was nearly gone at this point; the feeling of Reginald's fingers through his hair was a rather soothing feeling. "Love you too Reggie," he muttered back. "Good night." and with that he drifted off, content next to the older man.


End file.
